Water and Fire
by Infinitis
Summary: AU There is a world of Seraphim, Cherubim, Dragons, and Forsaken. Some loved and lost. But two , met by destiny, try to keep thier love alive. Even if its forbidden. CelenaDilandau


Water and Fire

AN: You're all probably saying 'Oh no, here she goes again with another Dilandau Celena fic. Thank God it's not a humor fic!!' Well, gomen!!!! T.T I guess I'm just good with Angst/ Drama/ Romance stuff, right? So I'm sticking to it! Rated PG for Dilly's bad vocabulary. Enjoy!!! I just hope I'll finish this quick and get on with my other D/C saga fic. 0:p

I

The sun sets. All the flowers around me seemed to flow with the wind like rippling waves. My feet are teased and tickled by the grass beneath. I smile at all of Gaia's glory. The flaming sun. The pink and orange sky. The blushing flowers. I love them all. But...

Six pure silver wings sprout from my back. Feathers float slowly down to the beautiful earth. My tickled feet start to hover over the sea-like grass field. I close my eyes.

...I love to fly most of all.

* * *

I jerked up from my bed with my eyes wide open. Sweat persperated from my brow. I dreamed, I actually dreamed that I was back— I shake my head, trying to get rid of the memories. My legs angrily kicked the dark crimson silk sheets off the king-sized bed. I jumped to the floor, and yet I stumble back onto the mattress. My back leans forward so that my hands supported my aching head.

This hasn't happed to any of my kind before. No one thinks about 'the days'.

Fingers rub against my throbbing head. Stupid hangover.

Of course, not very many Yokai like the days of today either.

* * *

"Ah, Celena-chan! So where did the Wind take you?"

I gracefully landed onto a marble floor, cracked with blue. A young woman of my age came running to me. Her pure white four wings swayed as she moved.

"Hitomi-chan!!" I smiled and gave her a friendly hug. The girl smiled back. Some of her sandy-gold locks of hair covered her face. Hitomi pushed them away softly.

"So?" She asked, waiting for my response.

"Ah, I just went to-" I held my tongue for fear of upsetting my friend. Hitomi, the woman right in front of me, had some bad memories from where I flew. Her lover was Van Fanel, King of the Dragons. Their love was so deep, but it didn't last long. Van disappeared without a trace without leaving a note to his beloved Hitomi or his kingdom. I think my dear friend still mourns for him.

Hitomi's emerald eyes clouded over. She knew what I was going to say. I said my apologies to her.

"No, no, Celena. It's ok. I think I might be getting over it by now." She gave me a fake smile. She was lying. Their love was too deep. And it took them a long time for other people to accept. You see, not very long ago, there was a banning for any Cherubim or Seraphim to love outside their race. Hitomi, a Cherub, took that risk in falling in love with a Dragon King. I mean, who wouldn't!! I thought Dragon Kings where disgusting looking creatures, but when Hitomi secretly showed me who he was; I couldn't get my eyes off him. But- What he did to Hitomi and his Kingdom wasn't very respectable. I will never forgive him for that.

* * *

A snort comes from beneath me. Even the horses seem restless. I chuckled under my breath. Where is that indolent Dragonslayer I'd sent?

My ears heard galloping in the distance. "Lord Dilandau!! Lord Dilandau!!" The call came from behind.

"What is it? Did you find him yet?" I asked, my fiery eyes glared down at the blond haired boy.

The young Dragonslayer moved his chestnut colored horse closer towards me. He looked guilty. This is not good. "Chesta??" My hands tightened in anger.

"Ah- uhhh, well---- you see--KirkkiusIsGone!!!" The boy closed his eyes shut ready for whatever would come at him.

!!SLAP!!

The idle boy rubbed the raw handprint I gave him. "Foolish boy... No rations for you tonight." Chesta sadly nodded and moved his horse away.

Right now, this is not one of my best moods. "Dragonslayers!! Move back to the campsite!!"

The boys, all around the ages of 14 to 20, moved behind me over the hill. I turned my face away in irritation. My boys failed me today. I sighed. My crimson eyes looked to the sky... It reminded me of 'the days'- Yes, I was considered one of the most beautiful Seraphim in Those skies. Ah, to fly again...

My eyes catch silver in the sky. I squint. Must be a star. But-

A face, I see a face, pale in the moonlight. Hair- like silvergold. It comes closer. Eyes like sapphires. Long silky locks that floated in the air. And feathers. Feathers that belonged to six graceful curly wings. A—A Seraphim!! More...more beautiful then I was-

She lands. Her bluish-gray wavy dress is covered in silver ribbons that danced in the wind along with her gold-silver hair.

My eyes are in awe at the sight. I step closer and closer to the heavenly sight before me, a little afraid for her to get frightened. I am not a disgusting creature, but it is illicit for any Heavenly to make contact to a Forsaken. But, I'm a Yokai. I can break any rules I want. I chuckled in my head. My feat move even closer, trying not to make a sound or even to breathe. I could see that the seraphim's eyes were closed. She slowly bends to kneel. Her eyes still closed. I wonder if she's asleep. Ah, gods, she's beautiful in the moonlight. I'm close enough, I hold my breath still. It's been so long since I touched a seraph. I bend to see her face. Her cheeks are rosy, full of life, something that I left behind long ago. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry. So fragile, easy to break. My nose is about a centimeter away, so close. Should I, shouldn't I. My cold lips touch her full, rosy, and warm ones...

Her eyes spring open.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it. Hey!! How about you give me at least three reviews and I'll give ya the next chapter! U Ok with that?

Uh, I'm kinda afraid this idea is going to be a long one.

Chio

Infinitis-hime


End file.
